five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sister Location: Ennard's Tragedy
NOTE: ''The Sister Location:'' ''Ennard's Tragedy'', tells about Ennard's life as a full animatronic, and his life in the spotlight, along with how and why he became what he is. All animatronics in the story are humanoids even the animals such as Funtime Freddy and Foxy. Bon Bon, however remains the same as he is in the game. Purple Guy, Vincent, and other humans such as the "girl", however, remain human. The only difference between the animatronics as they are in the game and this story is that the animatronics have human appearances and actions, and even the original humanoids, Ballora, Bidy Bab, and Circus Baby, remain the same. The story also leads up to the events of the game. Overview This is a story that goes way back, long before the events of Freddy's Pizzeria, and the story that circulates around the "not so mysterious" sister location. The story begins as a retelling of the life of Ennard the Clown along with his connection with the Purple Guy, also known as Vincent. Part 1 There once was a time.. "Hello everyone. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Funtime Freddy and this is Bon Bon. We'd like to tell you a story, about a time that has been long since forgotten, and I assure you, all for very good reasons. There once was a time, a time when Ennard was not such a bad guy. A time, when one could have almost thought him to be a pretty nice guy. But that was a long time ago.. Anyway, we will start in Ennard's past, back at the old location, before we came to this, awful, horrible, place.. BZZT!! 'It's time we began.."' Ennard stood atop his stage, his smiling face looking down at the cheering faces of his adoring audience. His clothes were colored with all the colors of the rainbow, a small party hat atop his head. He had a rubber red nose, huge red shoes, a white, smiling face, and blue eyes. A yellow bowtie with red spots was tied around his neck. The crowd cheered at his jokes and his songs. Children chanted to his songs and many more danced, others laughing. Ennard loved entertaining the children, and he loved even more his own fame and pleasure. But, as the crowds began to dwindle, and families got up and went home, Ennard was obliged to walk off his stage. The Show Room was rather colorful, balloons and confetti streamers decorating the ceiling and walls. The lighting was a faded blue and the floor was black and white checkered. The tables and chairs were all wooden of course, but the lighting and the colors made the plainness of the tables and chairs forgotten in its entirety. Ennard passed by these without so much as a glance. His animatronic eyes were concentrated on a figure that stood not too far off from him. The figure wore a purple uniform, a black tie, black shoes, and a purple hat. Long black hair ran down his neck that was tied in a pony tail. The figure folded his arms, and even in the dim blue light and the figure's bowed head, the clown could see a smile developing on the corners of his mouth. Ennard stopped. Now, he was standing over the figure. Ennard's height towered over the figure, his head just reaching the figure's hat. "Hullo, Vincent." The figure, who was revealed to be a man named Vincent, looked up at the clown, and his smile remained plastered to his face. "Evening, Ennard." Category:Stories